1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems including rechargeable batteries, and more particularly to a battery charger system and method for providing detailed battery status and charging method information and for controlling the charging of the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are found in many different types of devices. Cellular telephones, laptop computer systems, and many other types of devices include such batteries. Storage controllers that are a part of a storage system also typically include a rechargeable battery. Host computer systems often connect to one or more storage controllers that provide access to an array of storage devices. In a common storage controller, microprocessors communicate the data between the storage array and the host computer system.
These batteries need to be routinely charged. Battery chargers are often provided as either internal or external devices to be used to recharge these batteries. For example, a storage controller may include a battery and a charger as part of the controller card. The prior art chargers typically provide little or no information regarding the battery or the battery's charging status. Because the process of charging a battery is more complicated than merely providing a constant voltage or current to the battery, additional information regarding the battery's characteristics, the current charging method, and historical information about the battery would be useful.
Therefore, a need exists for a battery charger system and method for providing detailed battery status information and for controlling the charging of the battery.